User blog:IronJedi35/explaining my headcanon
Imma explain my headcanon cause why not. it's basically the Canon game story, a mix of SatAM and Underground and Sonic X, the IDW books, and original stories i came up with to tie them together and adjust the things from the games i don't like. So when to the games i specifically exclude game that either don't make sense or i don't like. for instances the events Sonic Generation don't exist in my headcanon because it contradicts it. first, Classic is there and Classic sonic just stright up doesn't exist because he complicates thing to much. also Gens bearly has a story so i just exclude it. i also exclude Sonic 3 and Knuckles, mainly because i tie it's plot into the knuckles plot from Underground. then there are situations like 06 and Chronicles. where im not fond of 06, but it is important in the canon, so i through in elements from chronicles and make my own story to make it more interesting to me. meaning the actual games 06 and chronicles aren't canon to my headcanon. now with Forces obiously Classic is there, but instead of outright making it non canon i change it to where Blaze replaces classic in the story. oboiusly because i prefer Blaze over Classic, but more inportantly, Classic was only thrown into the game to market off nostalgia and he servers little propous in the actual plot. i also feel Blaze not being in Forces was a huge missed opportunity so it only makes sense to do. next the cartoons. in this case pretty much all of Sonic Underground is canon, but slightly changed, like i said before the knuckles ark in SU is slightly changed to have elements of Sonic 3 in there. mainly because both Sonic 3 and SU Sonic is introduced to Knuckles, Angel Island, and the Master Emerald. so they can't exist in the same continuity. so i mixed them together to make a little more sense. another thing i mixed into Underground is SatAM. sense people always compare them i figured why not mix them together. lastly Sonic X. sense in my headcanon Sonic doesn't go the the human world nothing in it is canon except Season 3. lastly the IDW book. a problem i've come across is that im not sure how to fit in year 2. i'll confirm that all of Year 1 and the Annual happen in my headcanon. however year 2 and the Tangle and Whisper miniseries contradicts what im doing. in short (i'll explain this more in a later post) my fan fictions contradict year 2 and T&W so for now there non canon to my Headcanon till i figure out what to do. so thats what i have so far. it's mostly just canon, but slightly altered to mix better. What is canon? for now, its Sonic Underground (mixed with SatAM), Sonic 1, sonic 2, Sonic CD, Knuckles Chaotix, Sonic adventure, Sonic Rush, Sonic X season 3, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces, and IDW Year 1 are for sure Canon, but slightly changed. What isn't? Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Sonic X seasons 1 and 2, 06, Chronicles, Sonic Boom, the Archie books, the fleetway book, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Lost World. (also any of the weird spinoff games) Things im not sure on. the Advanced trilogy, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Rush 2, Shadow the Hedgehog, and IDW year 2 and T&W. UPDATE: so i watched episode 95 of the bumblekast and as it turns out Tangle and Whisper happens during issues 16-21 and not between issues 12-15. meaning if i put Return of SU and Infinisper between issues 12 and 13 it wouldn't cause a contiunity error. to add on top of that he said there was a large time gap inbetween issues 12 and 13. meaning it's completely possible to put them in that timegap. so question is. do i put it in the time gap between issues 12 and 13 or do i keep it it's own AU? Category:Blog posts